Likfyrstens Vrede
World of Warcraft: Likfyrstens Vrede, (engelsk:Wrath of the Lich King) forkortet kjent som WotLK eller Wrath, er den andre utvidelsespakken i World of Warcraft, offisielt annonsert den 3. August 2007 på BlizzCon. Mesteparten av hendelsene finner sted i Northrend, og konsentreres om planene til Lich Kongen. Høydepunkter inkluderer høyningen av levelen til level 80, introduksjonen av Death Knight helteklassen, det nye Inscription yrket, og masse nytt PvP og verdensomspennende PvP innhold. Ingen nye spillbare raser er planlagt, selv om mange nye NPC raser vil bli vist. Det er enda ingen dato for utgivelse; likevel har GameStop før-utgivelse på den 3.November 2008. Northrend Utvidelsen gir et nytt kontinent på Azeroth - det harde, isete Northrend er under kontroll av Lich Kongen, og er hjemmet til det meste av utvidelsens innhold. Northrend er et bananformet kontinent i nordre Azeroth. Kontinentet er drøyt halve størrelsen av Eastern Kingdoms, men er forventet å møte Outland i lengde og bredde. Selv om Northrend er kjent for sin is og snø, har utviklerne sagt at deler av kontinentet ikke vil være frosset ned, som for eksempel den jungelliknende Sholazar Basin. Flyvende dyr vil være brukelige i Northrend, planlagt å være brukelig i level 78 istedenfor i level 70. Blizzard sier at de vil "holde oss på bakken og lede oss til fots for en stund", slik at vi kan nyte alt det harde arbeidet de satt i landet og ikke bare "fly over det". Det er forventet at grønne gjenstander i Northrend vil være bedre enn Tier 4 utstyret. Soner For å stoppe noen av problemene under utgivelsen av Burning Crusade utvidelsen, kan spillere velge å komme dit med fritt - både Howling Fjord i øst og Borean Tundra i vest gir level 68+ innhold, og det er planlagt at man kan levle hele veien til 72 uten å reise til begge. Kontinentet er designet til å la en levle fra 68 til 80. Begge stedene vil ha et Hellfire Citadel-stil instance med flere vinger for level 70 karakterer, level 80 karakterer, og raidere. Vil ha tilgang til Howling Fjord via en Zeppelin for Horden fra Undercity til Vengeance Landing og for Alliansen med båt til Valgarde. Man vil få tilgang til Borean Tundra via zeppelin til Warsong Hold for Horden og med båt til Justice Keep for Alliansen. Soner og deres planlagte levler: * Howling Fjord (68-72) * Borean Tundra (68-72) * The Dragonblight (71-75) * Zul'Drak (73-76) * Grizzly Hills (74-76) * Azjol-Nerub (74-78) * Sholazar Basin (75-78) * The Storm Peaks (77-80) * Icecrown Glacier (77-80) * Lake Wintergrasp (Utendørs PvP) * Dalaran Sammenslutninger og raser Forskjellige organisasjoner, sammenslutninger og nye raser er et høydepunkt i utvidelsen. Noter at ingen nye spillbare raser vil bli med i utvidelsen. Dalaran og Kirin Tor Dalaran er i bevegelse fra sitt tidligere sted i Alterac Mountains til sitt nye sted, der det leveterer i stor høyde i luften nord for Dragonblight i Northrend. Det vil være et nøytralt sted på kontinentet, likt som Shattrath City i Outland, under ledelse av Rhonin og Kirin Tor. Kirin Tor er ansvarlige for bevegelsen, men den eksakte metoden er ukjent- det er sannsynlig med teleportering eller transportasjon. Det kan kommes til med flyvende ridedyr eller til fots. Likevel, dom med Shattrath, vil det ikke være klasse trenere eller auksjonshus. Effekten til plasseringen av Dalaran er ukjent. Forsaken Forsaken og deres Banshee Dronning, Sylvanas, har også ankommet med forsyninger de håper vil vise seg å være effektive mot de vandøde tjenerne til Lich Kongen. Forsaken søker hevn for å ha vært under Arthas' magi. De har nylig dannet et bosted, New Agamand, i Howling Fjord. Taunka Taunka er et gammelt sidesprang til tauren. De var trodd utryddet til oppdagelsen av dem av Garrosh Hellscream og hans styrker da de ankom Northrend. Tuskarr Tuskarr er humanoide hvalrosser i Northrend. Selv om de er sett gjennom hele Northrend, har de hjem stort sett i Borean Tundra. Vrykul Vrykul er en rase av halv-gigantiske krigere innfødt i Howling Fjord. Disse formidable krigere har angrepet Horde og Allianse bosteder, og mange vrykul strømmer ut fra Utgarde Keep. Knights of The Silver Hand Knights of the Silver Hand vil gjøre deres tilbakekomst i Wrath of the Lich King, ledet av den nylig gjeninnsatte Highlord Tirion Fordring. Ordenen vil være basert i Valgarde i Howling Fjord. The Lich King Det er planlagt for spillere å kunne møte utvidelsens frontfigur, Lich Kongen, gjennom utvidelsen, begynnende så snart spilleren setter sin fot i Northrend. Dungeon og sluttspill's Innhold *Grizzlemaw - Hulen der Furbolgs hersker *Utgarde Keep - Først introdusert på Blizzcon. Denne hulen har 4 vinger og en av dem var spillbare på Blizzcon *Ulduar En Titan relatert hule hvor mer av Azeroth's historie vil være Karakter *Nye danser blir lagt til *Nye Skins for karakterene *Nye Hårtyper * Det skal være lett og forandre i ettertid *Karakterene dine kan bli level 80 (Ved kjøp av spillet) * 10 talent poeng blir lagt til Nye Områder *Northrend - Et nytt kontinent som ligger lengst nord i Azeroth. Mounts - Mounter kan brukes i Northrend. men bare etter lvl 75-78 * Dalaran - Trollmennene i Dalaran har nå transportert Heile Dalaran til Northrend det er usikkert område Media *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTvhINJQPKc&v3 - Offical Trailer *http://forum.wownorge.net/viewforum.php?f=28 - Wotlk forumet på Wownorge *http://forum.wownorge.net/viewforum.php?f=29 - Wotlk Media forumet på Wownorge